doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleventh Doctor (Earth-12)
The Eleventh Doctor was the twelfth incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. History Foreshadowing The Sixth Doctor was informed by the Master that dark entity known as the Valeyard was created during his twelfth and final incarnation. (DW: The Ultimate Foe) After saving the Ood from Klineman Halpen on the Ood Sphere, the Tenth Doctor was informed by Ood Sigma that his "song would end soon". (DW: Planet of the Ood) After the 200 ''returned to London from San Helios, the psychic Carmen also predicted the Doctor's "song" would end soon, warning him of someone "knocking four times". (DW: ''Planet of the Dead) The Trickster also made a prophecy of the Tenth Doctor's death by telling him that "The Gate was waiting for him". (SJA: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) The Tenth Doctor beganto regenerate after be shot by a Dalek during the War in the Medusa Cascade, (DW: The Stolen Earth) but, after healing the damage to his body with the regeneration energy, he channeled the excess energy into his hand, a bio-matching receptacle, allowing him to heal but not change his appearance and personality. (DW: Journey's End) In 1851 London, the Tenth Doctor met a human called Jackson Lake who believed himself to be the Doctor. The Doctor thought Lake was his next incarnation until Lake's true identity was discovered. (DW: The Next Doctor) Later in his life, the Tenth Doctor met his next incarnation in a dream. (TVC: To Sleep, Perchance to Scream) Post-Regeneration After absorbing a vast amount of nuclear radiation, the Tenth Doctor regenerated in his TARDIS, (DW: The End of Time) despite attempts to stop him. (VG: Return of the Tenth Doctor) The regenerative energy caused great damage to the TARDIS. Focused initially on his new form, he did not immediately realise the TARDIS was on fire and about to crash. When he did, he seemed to enjoy the thrill of the moment, gleefully shouting, "Geronimo!", as his TARDIS plummeted to Earth. (DW: The End of Time) Crashing in Leadworth, England, 1996, the Doctor met Amelia Pond, a lonely little Scottish girl with a mysterious crack in her bedroom wall. An alien called Prisoner Zero had escaped from a prison on the other side of the crack. Before the Doctor could investigate further, the cloister bell brought him back to the TARDIS as the engines were in danger of phasing out of existence. The Doctor promised Amelia he would return in five minutes and have her travel with him. Unfortunately, he accidentally arrived twelve years later. He persuaded the now-grown Amelia to help him capture Prisoner Zero for the Atraxi, to avoid the incineration of Earth. After detaining Prisoner Zero and stealing a new outfit, the Doctor took a short trip to the Moon before returning to Amy (as Amelia now liked to be known) and inviting her to join him on his travels. The Doctor accidentally arrived two years later. Amy joined him, and he agreed to her request to return her by the next morning - not knowing that he had arrived the night before her wedding. (DW: The Eleventh Hour) Amy Pond's Imaginary Friend For their first trip, the Doctor took Amy to the Starship UK in the 33rd century. Initially resistant to getting involved in events on-board the ship, the Doctor was moved by a child in distress. Investigating why adults ignored the obviously-distraught child, the Doctor learned a star whale was being tortured into transporting the ship. With the help of Liz 10, Amy and the Doctor freed the creature, which was still willing to continue carrying the ship. He was a legend to Liz 10 due to all his past interactions with royalty. Preparing to leave, the Doctor got a phone call from his old friend Winston Churchill, asking for assistance. (DW: The Beast Below) Amy and the Doctor arrived a month after the call to discover two Daleks aiding Britain against the Nazis in the Second World War. Trying to force the Daleks into revealing their true nature, the Doctor fell victim to their trap; he provided a testimony that allowed the Daleks to use a Progenitor device to rebuild their race. Forced to choose between saving Earth from being destroyed by an Oblivion Continuum or finishing off the Daleks for good, the Doctor chose Earth and let the Daleks escape through a time corridor. However, he was perplexed by Amy not recognising the Daleks despite living through the War in the Medusa Cascade. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) The Doctor arrives on Earth in 2010, and finding an astronaut in a shopping center, he and Amy go to the moon to investigate. With the help of Professor Jackson, the Doctor was able to prevent the jelly-like Talerians from taking over the bodies of the humans on the base. On reviving Jackson from being brainwashed and controlled, Jackson smashed the large windows of his office, killing the Talerians with the low atmosphere, and, to the Doctor's dismay, simultaneously sacrificing himself. (NSA: Apollo 23) Their next trip brought them to the junk-made asteroid known as the Gyre. There, they encountered the Sittuun and a primitive society of humans; they believed they were on Earth. The Doctor tried convincing them they weren't, offering to save them from a bomb the Sittuun were going to set off to destroy the Gyre. Unsuccessful, he encountered Dirk Slipstream, an old foe, after the artefact (The Mymon Key) holding the Gyre together. Though successful in stopping Dirk, the Doctor felt remorseful for being unable to save the humans. (NSA: Night of the Humans) The Doctor next prevented the Cei from terraforming Earth into an aquatic world to use as an outpost during their war with another planet in 1864. (NSA: The Runaway Train) The Doctor next took Amy to New York for the best burgers in all of history, even buying the street they were sold on to get them for free. However, his attention was drawn to a recently thawed mammoth causing havoc; it was later revealed to be a spaceship piloted by the seven centimetre tall Vykoids. They captured the Doctor, planning to use him and kidnapped humans as enslaved miners. After being rescued by Amy, the Doctor reversed their teleporter and sent the Vykoids back to their home planet. (NSA: The Forgotten Army) Discovering a Home Box containing River Song's calling card in a 171st century museum, the Doctor was led into a hunt with her and the Church for a Weeping Angel. An entire army of Angels was waiting for them in a 51st century Alfava Metraxis' Mortarium, gradually being revived by the crashed ship the Byzantium. The Doctor shot a gravity globe (DW: The Time of Angels) and he and his allies retreated into the remains of the Byzantium. Inside, they discovered a growing crack in time. A scan showed it had been caused by a very large explosion cracking all of time and space. Realising the crack erased things from existence, he tricked the Angels into falling into the crack. After learning Amy was getting married and fighting off her sexual advances, (DW: Flesh and Stone) the Doctor collected her fiancé, Rory Williams. He took them to Venice as a wedding present, but found fish-like aliens there disguised as vampires, led by Rosanna Calvierri. They planned to flood Venice to save their species. After the death of the girls converted into Saturnyns, the Doctor was helpless to prevent Rosanna's suicide, ending the Saturnyn species. (DW: The Vampires of Venice) The Doctor next came across a fake town with undercover robot assassins for residents; a bomb was to destroy them. As this would've killed them along with the robots, the Doctor used the TARDIS to take the bomb backwards in time to disperse its force. He eventually entered the military base the robots came from and warned them of an incident the robots would cause, preventing the scientist that created them from being killed. With this done, the Doctor rescued his companions from the robots and allowed the bomb, now with a great amount of its force gone, to explode. (NSA: Nuclear Time) On a trip to Geath, the Doctor found that the society of the city had changed from politics to royalty. It was caused by a dragon made of enamour, a mineral that made people love having it in their possession to the point of cleptomania. Both a herald and a regulator claimed the device belonged to them and not the false king. The Doctor learned the regulator and her people were once slaves to the herald's now deceased masters because of the enamour. He allowed it to be taken along with the herald, allowing Geath to return to normal; however, they formed an alliance with the regulator to prevent future repeats. (NSA: The King's Dragon) Landing in 2015 Leadworth by mistake, the Doctor decided to visit Amy and Rory. However, they suddenly began drifting between then and the present day TARDIS. A being called the Dream Lord ordered them to choose which world was real, making a deadly danger occur in both; the TARDIS drifted towards a cold star while Leadworth was attacked by Eknodine. As the Dream Lord taunted him, the Doctor realised he was a manifestation of his own self-hatred, meaning both worlds were fake; he killed himself, Amy and Rory in both dreams to wake them. He revealed to them that psychic pollen created the Dream Lord from the abundant darkness in his mind; he blew the pollen into space to prevent repeats. While preparing to set a course, the Doctor saw the Dream Lord in place of his reflection for a moment, meaning he was still deep within his psyche, waiting for Round 2. (DW: Amy's Choice) The Doctor encountered a ship with Glamour technology he had previously met long ago in a previous incarnation. He found that Oliver Marks had been chosen as host for its properties and created a false reality that he was wed to his love, Daisy. The Doctor encountered the Weave once again and helped repair their ship. (NSA: The Glamour Chase) Landing in Cwmtaff, Wales, by error, the Doctor found a drilling operation had disturbed a Silurian city and its inhabitants were retaliating. Capturing a Silurian, the Doctor tried to strike a treaty between humans and the Silurians. However, mistrusting elements on both sides led to hostilities. (DW: The Hungry Earth) The Doctor had the Silurian leader Eldane put the Silurians to sleep for a thousand years while humanity prepared for them. On the way out of the Silurian habitat, the Doctor found another crack and fished a piece of shrapnel from its explosion. Rory took a blast from a dying Silurian meant for the Doctor. The Doctor left Rory's body behind as it became absorbed by the crack. He tried to help Amy remember Rory when he was erased from history, but failed. Alone, the Doctor examined the piece of shrapnel. It was part of the TARDIS' outer shell. (DW: Cold Blood) Feeling guilty about what happened to Rory, the Doctor took Amy to many nice places. The Doctor and Amy visited Arcadia and the Trojan Gardens during this time. (DW: Vincent and the Doctor) Intending to go see the Beatles in the year 1963, the Doctor and Amy discovered the Daleks had destroyed the human race in 1963, using the Eye of Time to alter history. Following them back to Skaro, they travelled through the Eye to before the Daleks arrived on Skaro to use it themselves. The Doctor constructed a vision disruptor to blind them and overloaded the magnetic field generator, causing the Daleks to lose the Eye and to have never used it to alter history. (VG: City of the Daleks) During a trip to a Vincent van Gogh exhibit in the 21st century, the Doctor was led to travel back in time to the artist himself to protect him from a Krafayis, a beast only Vincent could see. Their battle with the beast ended in the creature's death, something neither Vincent nor the Doctor had wished to happen. The Doctor took Vincent to his own exhibit in the future, where the painter was able to see just how much people would care about his work; he even had the exhibit's curator, Dr Black, give his opinon on Vincent, something that moved the painter to tears of joy. After returning Vincent home, Amy was convinced he live longer now. However, the Doctor took her back to the museum to show her that life was "a pile of good things and bad things"; while good things don't always soften the bad things, the bad things don't always spoil the good things. They discovered Vincent dedicated his sunflower painting to Amy. (DW: Vincent and the Doctor) The Doctor and Amy arrived in GSO Arctic Drilling Station, where a nano-virus spread by Cybermats had turned the crew into Cyberslaves to recover Cybermen trapped beneath the ice millennia before. The Cyberslave Elizabeth Meadows threatened Amy with conversion, forcing the Doctor to awaken the Cybermen in their ship; they promptly killed the Cyberslaves. After rescuing Amy, he used the same control panel to turn the Cybermen's nano-virus against them, shutting them down and blowing up their ship. (VG: Blood of the Cybermen) The Doctor and Amy visited Smyslov 3 for the first time and learnt their future selves had just visited and caused a lot of damage. Tanik threatened to imprison them for their actions, but the TARDIS had already taken off before he could disable the ship. (WC: Wish You Were Here) While trying to rescue the Doctor from being trapped in a space-time riptide, Amy accidentally released the Entity from its container in the TARDIS. The Entity created a lesion in time to send Amy a thousand years into the future and began feeding on her timeline. The Doctor built a tachyon feedback loop which he sent to Amy to bring her and the Entity back to the Doctor. He captured the Entity and sent it into the riptide, where it could freely gorge on the four-dimensional Chronomites without harming them. (VG: TARDIS) The Doctor continued to their intended vacation spot, Poseidon 8. He found it under attack by a Zaralok, occupied by the Vashta Nerada and its people under a "sickness". He returned power to the undersea farming facility, treated the vortron radiation poisoning of its crew and used a triangulation device to trace the appearance of the Zaralok and the Vashta Nerada to a World War II era warship, the [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Eldridge USS Eldridge]. This had brought through a dimensional vortex caused by a malfunctioning cloaking device. The Doctor and Amy deactivated the device, returning the Zaralok and Vashta Nerada to their proper timelines. (VG: Shadows of the Vashta Nerada) When the TARDIS materialised in Colchester, the Doctor found himself thrown out as it dematerialised, with Amy trapped inside. Finding a clue from Amy's future self, the Doctor became the flatmate of Craig Owens, changing his life for the better. He discovered the flat upstairs was actually a makeshift timeship, with its computer trying to find a suitable pilot to allow it to leave; all humans it tried died, causing temporary time loops threatening to strand the TARDIS in the vortex forever. The Doctor, Craig and Craig's friend Sophie shut down and destroyed the ship, allowing the TARDIS to materialise properly. The Doctor recieved spare keys to the flat as Craig's way of saying "thanks"; the Doctor had shared his memories with Craig to explain things, so he knew he wouldn't come back to visit. Preparing to leave Amy's note for his past self, the Doctor became busy, altering a Will that would make the previous flatmate move out due to a large inheritance, not noticing Amy found her engaugement ring from Rory while searching his coat for a pen. (DW: The Lodger) The Doctor and Amy visited Space Florida not long afterwards. (DW: The Big Bang) Restarting the Universe While visiting Planet One, the Doctor found a message from River Song. It led Amy and him to Britain 102 A.D. River told him Vincent had painted a premonition of the TARDIS exploding, titling it The Pandorica Opens. This led him to Stonehenge, where an alliance of alien species that he had defeated in the past imprisoned him in the Pandorica, the ultimate prison. This was to prevent the cracks in time from occurring as the Doctor was the only one they knew able to pilot the TARDIS. When the Doctor was sealed away, the TARDIS exploded anyway with River inside; everything but the Earth vanished. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) The Doctor was immediately released by an Auton copy of Rory on orders from the Doctor's future self. He used River's vortex manipulator to travel to 1996, then back to 102 AD to hand Rory the screwdriver that had originally freed him. After a confrontation with an echo of a Dalek, he wired himself into the Pandorica to restart the universe with its restoration field powered by the exploding TARDIS. He piloted the Pandorica into the explosion and found himself a week in his past; his time stream was unravelling. Before skipping the rest of his "rewind" to oblivion, he left a psychic imprint in Amy's mind to allow her to remember him back into existence. On her wedding day, the Doctor was returned to the universe and attended her wedding reception. After the party, he received a call for help and took off for a new adventure with the newlyweds. (TV: The Big Bang) Amy and Rory's Honeymoon The Doctor left Amy and Rory on a honeymoon planet shortly before his TARDIS was taken by a rogue branch of the Claw Shansheeth. They trapped him in the wasteland of the Crimson Heart. The Shansheeth announced the Doctor was dead and held a fake funeral to lure in his old companions. They planned to drain the memories of Sarah Jane and Jo to create a new TARDIS key using a Memory Weave. The Doctor travelled to Earth using residual artron energy Clyde Langer had absorbed from the TARDIS in their earlier encounter. When the Shansheeth succeeded in capturing Sarah and Jo, the Doctor encouraged them to think of everything they encountered during their travels with him along with the lives they'd been living; the weave overloaded and blew up, reducing the Shansheeth to fried chicken while Sarah and Jo were saved by an empty coffin. The Doctor finally got the chance to explain to Jo that he tried to keep his promise to see her again, but the TARDIS couldn't find her because of how freqeuntly she moved around the world. (DW: Death of the Doctor) fter getting a distress signal from Amy, the Doctor met Kazran Sardick, who refused to help him save Amy, Rory and four thousand other people on a crashing starliner trapped in a locked cloud belt. He used time travel to alter Kazran's life, hoping to change him into a better person by allowing him to live with his love, Abigail Pettigrew. Though at first unsuccessful, he succeeded after showing young Kazran the cruel person he would become. Kazran became a better man and saved his friends. The Doctor left with Amy and Rory, intending to take them to a literal Honeymoon, which was alive and a bit carnivorous; however, there were some lovely views. Rory was obviously against the idea. (DW: A Christmas Carol) The Doctor prevented an infant Drexxon from freeing two adult versions from imprisonment, which would cause untold destruction. He defeated them by leading an orchestra in playing a Venusian lullaby, something he hadn't done since his third incarnation, and resealing them. (NSA: Death Riders) The Doctor saved Parallife from the System Wipe virus. (NSA: System Wipe) At some point during his travels with Amy and Rory, taking them to honeymoon locations, the Doctor encountered the Squall, whom he prevented from sucking the memories out of the populace of London, 1910, and send them back to their home dimension. (NSA: Paradox Lost) During some repair work on the TARDIS, the Doctor was annoyed by an argument between Rory and Amy that made Rory mess up on his part of the repairs. The Doctor found that the mistake had caused the TARDIS to materialise within itself, effectively trapping them inside forever. (DW: Space) A second version of Amy arrived and explained the outer shell had drifted into the near future. The Doctor used the time drift to tell himself how to undo the space loop. He then made sure it wouldn't happen again. (DW: Time) The Doctor prevented six Weeping Angels from tricking a man into saving his wife from a car accident in the past, preventing a temporal paradox they could feed on. (NSA: Touched by an Angel) He eventually deposited Amy and Rory back home in February, 2011, eight months since their wedding. The Doctor promised Amy that he would keep in touch. (DW: The Impossible Astronaut) The Power of the Silence The Doctor had arranged to either have a knitting or biplane lesson in 1911, but didn't make it when he got an anonymous invitation leading him to an American diner in 2011. There, he found Amy, Rory and River. He didn't know that they had just witnessed the death of his current incarnation, some two hundred years older, but he knew they weren't telling him something. He reluctantly agreed to find the fourth guest, Canton Delaware, in 1969. They materialised in the Oval Office in Washington, D.C. where US President Richard Nixon was consulting Canton about a mysterious call. The Doctor traced it to Florida, where the caller, a little girl, was kept in a biomechanical "spacesuit". They found Earth was occupied by the Silence. (DW: The Impossible Astronaut) The Doctor played the part of a perfectly-secured prisoner in Area 51 to give the Silence a false sense of security as part of a greater plan to uncover the Silence's plot. His plan included Canton and the FBI hunting down Amy, Rory and River in a nationwide search. He then reluctanly sent River and the Ponds on their own nationwide search; to find infomation about the Silence. He gave them Cryostasis podlets for when Canton would pretend to kill them. While kept in Area 51, the Doctor remained chained to a chair in the centre of a room. He was given soda pop regularly through a special straw. Every Tuesday, Canton would get rid of the guards to allow the Doctor to stretch his legs and explore the Nevada base and look at the alien artefacts housed there. Among the artefacts was a stack of Dwarf star alloy, which gave the Doctor the idea of using it as a prison for himself. (REF: The Brilliant Book 2012) After three months, the Doctor's plan began. Once his companions had been rounded up, the Doctor decided to search for the little girl, which led to Amy's kidnapping. However, he managed to capture a wounded Silent and trick it into saying, "You should kill us all on sight". He recorded this and spliced it into footage of the 1969 Apollo 11 moon landing, planting a post-hypnotic order in the minds of every human who would ever watch it. With this in place, he rescued Amy and returned River to Stormcage. Much to his shock (and pleasure), she kissed him. However, he was left to ponder who the little girl was. (DW: Day of the Moon) Receiving a distress signal, the Doctor arrived on a pirate ship, the Fancy, in the 17th century. Met with mistrust as they didn't believe the TARDIS was a "ship", the Doctor was nearly forced to walk the plank until the arrival of the Siren that was terrorizing the crew. Trying to get everyone off the Fancy, the Doctor watched as the Siren took members of the crew and even the TARDIS. After the crew and Rory had been taken by the Siren, they discovered she was a virtual physician from an invisible and intangible spaceship occupying the same space as the Fancy, which is where all those she took ended up, as well as the TARDIS; the signal came from this ship. As the Siren compulsively sought out the injured, the pirates took over the ship and left Earth to prevent her from reaching shore. (DW: The Curse of the Black Spot) He later landed in the 1800s where he encountered the Narduni, an alien race abducting people and animals from planet Earth, hoping to gene-splice them into perfect soldiers for their war. The Doctor undid their horrifying experiments and returned all the victims to their proper places, freeing the animals from their cages when they were about to be taken to private collections. (NSA: The Eye of the Jungle) The Doctor followed a hypercube distress signal from his old Time Lord friend the Corsair to a sentient planetoid called House in a bubble universe. However, it was a trap; House hijacked the TARDIS and left for the main universe while placing the TARDIS matrix in Idris. Working together, the Doctor and his TARDIS built a console from the remnants of other TARDISes and piloted it into his TARDIS. When Idris died, the matrix was released back into the TARDIS, where it drove out House. During this adventure, the Doctor learned that when he had stolen his TARDIS, it had wanted to leave Gallifrey as much as he did. (DW: The Doctor's Wife) By this point, the Doctor realised Amy was a Ganger through his failed attempts to scan her for pregnancy, and that her true self was being held captive somewhere else in time. (DW: A Good Man Goes to War) He needed to scan the Flesh in its early stages in order to learn how to stop the signal to her. (DW: The Almost People) When the TARDIS was struck by a solar tsunami, it crash-landed at an acid-mining factory in the 22nd century. Miranda Cleaves, the factory's boss, showed them a substance called "the Flesh", which created clones (known as gangers) of the workers for hazardous duty. Another storm allowed the gangers to function on their own. The Doctor saw no diffence betwen gangers and humans, brokering peace between them and the humans. However, Cleaves ruined all his hard work by killing Buzzer's ganger. With them now distrusting of him, the Doctor was forced to take refuge in the ganger-creation room with everyone. Inside, he was shocked to encounter a ganger of himself. At the same time, acid was sinking the TARDIS into the ground. (DW: The Rebel Flesh) Both Doctors got along with each other, acting like twins by finishing their sentences and thoughts. To see if Amy could also, his ganger and he switched shoes, the only way to distinguish them; the original Doctor had replaced his due to acid burning them off. The Doctor's plan nearly backfired when the workers treated him poorly. After winning the other gangers over, the Doctor tried to evacuate everyone from the soon-to-explode island. However, Jennifer Lucas' ganger tried to kill them. Revealing his charade, the Doctor left his and Cleaves' gangers to destroy themselves and Jennifer with a spare sonic. He also cured Cleaves' blood clot with alien medicine. Taking Cleaves' and another surviving ganger to a press conference about the incident, the Doctor told them to make sure the Flesh is never abused again. At that moment, Amy began going into labor. Taking her back into the TARDIS, the Doctor revealed to her that she was a ganger herself and the whole point of the trip was to stop the signal being broadcasted to her. Promising that Rory and he will find her, the Doctor dissolved Amy's ganger, allowing her to wake up just as she began giving birth. (DW: The Almost People) The Doctor spent a month collecting on old debts from many races and times, assembling an army to rescue Amy and her new baby, Melody. After his masquerading as a headless monk caused chaos amongst the Church and their allies, the Doctor won the battle without bloodshed in under four minutes. However, this was a trap set by Madame Kovarian, who escaped with the real Melody after dissolving the ganger she had left in her place; this was the Doctor's darkest hour. Much to his shock, the Doctor was informed by the recently arrived River Song that she was Melody. Confident that he would find her past self, the Doctor left his remaining allies to be taken home by River while he searched for her infant self. (DW:'' A Good Man Goes to War) During his search, the Doctor received a phone call from Amy, only to let the TARDIS' answering machine get the call instead; he was there at the console. He listened to Amy's pleas to find Melody with guilt, as he had failed in his promise to find her. As he listened, he learned Amy had been told the truth by River as well. He then continued his search for Melody. (WC: ''Prequel (Let's Kill Hitler)) After searching for Melody, the Doctor discovered a newspaper article on a crop circle in the form of his name, which led him to Amy and Rory, who waited all summer. However, he was then forced at gunpoint by their childhood friend Mels to take her to kill Hitler. He accidentally crashed the TARDIS into a humanoid ship called the Teselecta, piloted by the Justice Department, miniaturized time travelers wishing to punish Hitler for his crimes. Mels then revealed herself as Melody when she regenerated into a form the Doctor and his companions recognized as River Song after getting hit by stray bullet. Left dying from an unexpected poisoned kiss, the Doctor kept the Teselecta from punishing Melody for his murder. He then learned from its records the Silence wanted him dead to keep "silence" from falling when the "first question" was answered; they were also a religion, not a species. He died after leaving Melody a message for River, but once she learned River was her, Melody used her remaining regenerations to revive him. He then left her in the best hospital in the universe to be treated, with the diary to record their adventures. Though he now knew of his death through a download from the Teselecta, the Doctor didn't tell his companions. (DW: Let's Kill Hitler) Seeing a cry for help on his psychic paper, the Doctor was led to visit a young boy named George, whose monsters were real. This led to George's father Alex being sucked into a doll house in the cupboard, along with the Doctor, Amy and Rory. It held peg dolls who had turned Amy into one of them to chase Rory. The Doctor realised George was an alien come to Alex and his wife as they could not have children; the doll house was where George put all his fears, but they were out of control. The Doctor forced George to face them and everyone escaped the doll house. The Doctor promised to check on George during puberty in case something else went awry. (DW: Night Terrors) Checking his mail, the Doctor found a letter from his old friend, the Horse Lord of Karn (or Trevor as he liked to be called). This led the Doctor to the planet psychiatric hospital, Bedlam, where he discovered Trevor, along with many other species had their minds transferred into the empty ones of the servents of that time as part of a way to perfect the process for the terminaly ill or injured. Accidentally switching bodies with Amy, the Doctor managed to reverse the process and have the staff of Bedlam arrested. (TVC: Body Snatched) The Doctor decided his friends needed some time off and took them to the second most popular vacation spot in the universe, Apalapucia. Amy accidentally admitted herself into the Two Streams Facility for Chen-7, lethal to the Doctor but harmless to humans. The Doctor locked onto Amy's timestream thirty-six years later, and had to deal with her angry older self to rescue her younger self. He left the older Amy behind, erasing her timestream and replacing it with the past Amy. Rory, who felt he was becoming like the Doctor when it came to difficult decisions, was infuriated. (DW: The Girl Who Waited) The TARDIS collided with a Rutan ship in the 13th century, which crashed on the future site of the Houses of Parliament. In stasis until 1605, it sent a distress call. The TARDIS responded and landed in London, where proximity to the crashed ship caused dimensional lesions throughout the city. With the town crier, Geoffrey Plum, the Doctor closed the lesions and infiltrated the ranks of the Gunpowder Plotters, led by Robert Catesby and the Rutan Elizabeth Winters. The Doctor learnt Winters would use the destruction of Parliament and death of King James I to allow her ship to take off. He put Parliament in orbit momentarily, and the Rutan ship took off. The Sontarans and Rutans fought over two missing doomsday weapons programmed to destroy the Sontaran race. The Doctor reprogrammed one to target the Rutan host, stalemating the Rutan-Sontaran War. After returning Parliament, he left Guy Fawkes inside a locked room filled with gunpowder, where King James' men came to arrest him. (VG: The Gunpowder Plot) The Doctor was puzzled when the TARDIS arrived in an alien structure based on a 1980s Earth hotel. He found an imprisoned creature feeding off the faith of those trapped with it after they found the room that contained their greatest fear. He failed to save most of the others trapped with them. Amy was next on the creature's menu as her faith in him was strong. To save her, the Doctor broke Amy's childish faith in her "Raggedy Doctor". This allowed the creature to die as it long wished. Realising his travels were becoming too dangerous for Amy and Rory, the Doctor returned them home. He promised Amy to tell River her parents wanted her to visit. (DW: The God Complex) Prolonging the Inevitable Knowing his death was a fixed point in time, the Doctor went on a "farewell tour", which lasted nearly two centuries. (DW: Closing Time) He participated in many events, "waving" at Amy and Rory throughout history. Some of these escapades included being imprisoned in the Tower of London, only to escape via a hot air balloon; taking part in a breakout from a World War II POW camp, but quickly being recaptured; and appearing in a Laurel and Hardy film, under the name John Smith. He also had adventures with River Song: a trip to Easter Island, where he was adored, and a meeting with "Jim the Fish", who was still building his dam when the Doctor checked up on him. (DW: The Impossible Astronaut) Ending up at the North Pole by accident, the Doctor helped Santa Claus fight off robots wanting the presents. However, because the reindeer were injured during the skirmish, the Doctor took Santa in the TARDIS to deliver the presents, even leaving winning lottery numbers for a homeless child and mother. He received a new sonic screwdriver as his present, having burned out his old one to retreive the presents. When he delivered Amy and Rory's present, he relented just this once and wrote "Williams" on the gift tag, crossing out "Pond".(TVC: Silent Knight) In 1938, the Doctor boarded a Conception warship about to attack Earth. He called Amy in the TARDIS, but realised she couldn't fly the TARDIS, he didn't have the co-ordinates and she had left the TARDIS long ago. He said, "Merry Christmas, Amelia" and blew up the ship. (WC: Prequel (The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe)) He escaped in an impact suit facing the wrong way round, and crashed in a field in England. Madge Arwell was bicycling by and helped him find his 'police box'. To repay her kindess, the Doctor told Madge to make a wish to him and he would do the best he could to make the wish come true. (DW: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe) At the end of his farewell tour, the Doctor visted Craig Owens. By then Craig and Sophie had had a son, Alfie. The Doctor noticed power fluctuations, which prevented him from seeing the Alignment of Exodor. With Craig's help, the Doctor discovered six Cybermen rebuilding their ranks by converting kidnapped people with spare parts and using Cybermats to drain the city's power. Although Craig nearly became their new Cyber-Controller, his love for Alfie made the Cybermen overload and explode. The Doctor used the last of his free time to repair damages to Craig's home caused during their adventure. As he walked towards the TARDIS, he saw three children and briefly spoke to them. At the Luna University, in the 52nd century, River read from their witness accounts that he seemed "happy, but sad." (DW: Closing Time) Before going to his death, the Doctor wanted to know why. After finding Dorium Maldovar's still-living head following his decapitation at Demon's Run, the Doctor learned that the Silence wanted him dead out of fear of him answering the question only he knew the answer to: "Doctor Who?" He then decided against continuing his farewell tour once he learned of the Brigadier's passing. After asking [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Carter_(Let%27s_Kill_Hitler) the Teselecta captain] to deliver the four letters to his past self, River, Amy and Rory, and Canton, the Doctor was asked if there was anything else they could do. Acting on a most brilliant idea, the Doctor had himself and the TARDIS miniaturised and taken into the Teselecta, while it took on his appearance and mannerisms. At Lake Silencio, Utah, on April 22, 2011 at 5:02 pm, River Song, in an astronaut suit, emerged from the lake. Instead of shooting, River emptied the suit's weapon system. This caused time to collapse, making the date and time always 22 April 2011, 5:02 PM; the only way to reverse the damage was for both of them to touch long enough so time could resume and his "death" could occur. After he was brought to Area 52, the Doctor met a group led by Amy, trying to restart time without killing him. However, numerous Silents attacked the base to kill the Doctor themselves, forcing him to marry River and reveal the charade. Now that she knew the Teselecta would be shot and not him, River kissed the robot, allowing time to revert to Lake Silencio, Utah, April 22, 2011, 5:02 pm; every living thing in the Universe was saved, and the Doctor "died". After his fake funeral, the Doctor visited Dorium and told him he would "return to the shadows" and visit his wife often, at night. Dorium warned him about the "fall of the eleventh", the "oldest question in the universe", and that when the question was asked, silence must fall. However, the Doctor simply paid him no mind and seemed pleased when Dorium repeated the question. (DW: The Wedding of River Song) Following this, the Doctor attended the funeral of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart with his other incarnations. (ST: The Gift) Return to the Shadows The Doctor took River Song to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. Along the way, he met an earlier version of the himself after River went into the wrong TARDIS. (DW: Last Night) At the Singing Towers, the Doctor wept as he said goodbye, as he knew that River's death was coming soon for her. He gave her an upgraded version of his sonic screwdriver as a farewell present. (DW: Forest of the Dead) Soon after, the Doctor ended up tracing the source of a temporal disturbances to the four scattered pieces of a powerful artefact known as the Eternity Clock, which sought to be reassembled and threatened to destroy all reality. To help him, the Doctor called in River and went through four different time periods in Earth's history to retrieve the pieces, defeating Cybermen, Silurians, Silents and Daleks, each who wanted a piece to fuel their own diabolical plots. Once the clock was assembled, it began recording and even trying to rewrite fixed points in time. Adding on to the insanity, the clock towed the TARDIS away to an unknown location with both of them inside for the ride. (VG: The Eternity Clock) On Christmas Eve 1941, the Doctor received Madge's wish and did his best to ensure her children, Cyril and Lily, had a great Christmas. However, things went wrong when a present he gave them, a time portal to a planet in the year 5345, was open prematurely by Cyril. This lead him on an adventure to save the life force of the forest with Madge's help by acting as a "mothership" to transport them through the time vortex. In a shocking twist, Madge had accidentally brought her husband, Reg, through the Vortex as well, leading to the rumour he had been shot down over the English Channel, Upon trying to leave, the Doctor was ordered by Madge to spend time with his family. This lead the Doctor to having Christmas dinner with Amy and Rory in 2013. (DW: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe) Despite what was a somewhat tearful reunion for the Doctor, he apparently continued travelling on his own afterwards, but kept in contact with his in-laws by phoning them occasionally to let them know how he was doing, or even briefly dropping in. (WC: Pond Life) During these adventures the Doctor erased himself from every database in the universe as part of his return to the shadows so that no one had ever heard of him. (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan) On his travels he visited Florinall 9 where he escaped Sontarans, met up with Mata Hari in Paris (whom he considered an "interesting woman"), sang backup vocals for an album and went crashing into ancient Greece. During another visit, he accidentally deposited an Ood with them for a time. having saved it from the Androvax Conflict. He later returned to collect the Ood, which had been acting as Amy and Rory's butler, explaining it must have escaped the TARDIS during his previous visit. He intended to drop the creature off at the Ood Sphere. Returning the Ood to its true home and its people, he continued travelling. During some more adventures, the Doctor rode a horse though an 18th Century Coventry, as well as possibly thinking he "accidentally invented Pasta." He also changed the bulb on top the TARDIS. The Doctor stopped by the Ponds' house while it was raining, but no one was home. Leaving a message detailing these latest travels, the Doctor decided to use his sonic screwdriver to delete it; he believed that he could not get ahold of them because they were having some trouble of their own. Unbeknownst to him, Amy had recently left Rory, kicking him out, and was wishing the Doctor would come and visit, because they needed his help. (WC: Pond Life) In a dream, the Doctor was enjoying tea and Jammie Dodgers before being confronted by a cloaked figure, who ordered him to go to Skaro. (WC: Asylum of the Daleks Prequel) Doing so, the Doctor fell into a trap set by the Parliament of the Daleks, who captured him along with Amy and Rory. Because a ship crash-landed on the Dalek Asylum, the shield was in danger of failing and letting the inmates out; even the Daleks feared this. Ordered to switch off the shield so the planet could be destroyed, they were fired through the shield. Searching for a way to escape and let the Daleks destroy their insane kin, they ran from both Dalek puppets and the inmates; he blew up the latter. He also prevented Amy from being converted into a puppet by the nanocloud by giving her his protective bracelet without her knowledge; this trick helped her and Rory work out their problems. With the help of Oswin, a survivor of the crash, the Daleks' memories of the Doctor were wiped from the Path Web, the Daleks' shared information network. The Doctor tried to take Oswin with them, but found she'd been converted into a Dalek; she retreated into her mind to retain her humanity. Honouring Oswin's wish for him to remember her, the Doctor teleported away with the Ponds as the shields were lowered; the asylum was destroyed. The Doctor landed them in the TARDIS, which was held on the Parliament's ship, and taunted the Daleks; confused about who he was now, the Daleks chanted the Question over and over. He left Amy and Rory back home; they had now reconciled their relationship. (DW: Asylum of the Daleks) After rescuing Egypt from giant alien locusts, Queen Nefertiti came onto the Doctor, following him into the TARDIS when he received an alert from the ISA in 2367, asking him to investigate a ship that would collide with Earth within six hours. (DW: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) The Doctor went to get Amy and Rory, but arrived in the middle of the night. He found the Helmic regulator had malfunctioned again and brought him to earlier versions of the Ponds that didn't know what he was talking about. The Doctor wished them good-night (WC: Pond Life) and went to collected John Riddell before collecting Amy, Rory and, unwittingly, Rory's father, Brian. Upon entering, they found it contained dinosaurs. The Doctor, Rory and Brian were taken to a man named Solomon by his robots; Solomon had killed all the Silurians on this ark and forced the Doctor to repair his legs so he could make off with the cargo. Because the ISA launched missiles at the ark, and because his own ship was too small to carry any dinosaurs, Solomon took the only other valuable thing he could, Queen Nefertiti. The Doctor briefly magnetised the ark, preventing Solomon from departing long enough for him to retrieve Neffy and place the ark's signal in Solomon's ship; the missiles launched by ISA destroyed Solomon instead of the ark. The Doctor also instructed Rory and Brian on how to pilot the ark to safety. After this, the Doctor returned everyone home. He also took the dinosaurs to a new planet, which he named after the species that originally saved them, Siluria. The Doctor also gave Brian a sense of adventure, inspiring him to travel Earth after seeing it from space. He and Brian travelled together at least one more time, when he took Brian to Siluria. (DW: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) The Doctor discovered a strange occurrence on Earth during Amy and Rory's time; black cubes had appeared all over Earth. Since they seemed harmless and he lacked the patience to stick around, the Doctor left to go on some solo adventures to "restore sanity". He entrusted Brian with the task of keeping an eye on the cubes. He returned on the Ponds' anniversary, and as his gift, took them to the Savoy Hotel. However, half the staff were Zygon imposters, whose ship was under the hotel. Also, Amy accidentally got married to King Henry VIII. (DW: The Power of Three) Attempting to take his in-laws to Mexico's Day of the Dead festival, the Doctor ended up in 1870 Mercy, Nevada. Mercy was under siege by the Kahler cyborg Kahler-Tek, also known as the Gunslinger. Tek was after scientist Kahler-Jex, whom the townsfolk had taken in, and had cut off supply deliveries. The Doctor learnt Jex experimented on his people to create living weapons to win a long war; he became Mercy's doctor in repentance. Tek was a "subject" who regained his sense of self, killing the scientists that experimented on him in revenge. While having no interest in the town, he warned the Doctor he would start killing if Jex wasn't handed over. Tired of the innocents getting hurt due to his mercy, the enraged Doctor nearly handed Jex over to Tek, only to be talked down by Amy. Mercy's marshal Isaac was accidentally killed when he pushed Jex out of the path of Tek's weapon. In his dying breath, Isaac made the Doctor marshal. Distraught by what he'd done, Tek made a bluff: hand Jex over by noon the next day or the town would be destroyed. In a duel, the Doctor distracted Tek and Jex escaped to his ship. Jex, feeling guilt for the experiments he conducted, committed suicide by blowing up his ship. The Doctor talked Tek out of self-destructing, instead having him become the new protector of Mercy. (DW: A Town Called Mercy) With seven weeks of failed anniversary trips having passed, the Doctor returned Amy and Rory to exact day they left. He was questioned by Brian as to what happened to his old companions, making the Doctor grow fearful once more about his in-laws. Wishing to spend more time with the Ponds, the Doctor decided to watch the cubes with them. A year after the cubes appeared, they finally activated, behaving in unusual manner. Kate Stewart, head of scientific research at UNIT and the daughter of the Brigadier, summoned the Doctor and Amy to UNIT to investigate the cubes. The cubes released an electric pulse that stopped the hearts of a third of humanity. The Doctor traced the cubes to the Shakri, who wished to wipe out the "plague" of humanity before they could colonise space. He reversed the electric pulse, restarting the hearts of those affected, blowing up the Shakri ship in the process. On Brian's urging, the Doctor took his in-laws back as full-time companions, as travelling with him was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. (DW: The Power of Three) In 2012 Manhattan, Rory was transported to 1938 by the Weeping Angels while he was looking for coffee. While the Doctor read Melody Malone to Amy, they realised it was written by River; it was also about the events happening "then". Improvising "landing lights", the Doctor landed in the time energy-saturated era, though Rory had already been transported to Winter Quay by baby Angels. After learning from the book's chapter titles that Amy would leave for good, the Doctor desperately tried changing the future, starting with telling River not to break her wrist to escape being held by an Angel. The Doctor was distressed when she did so, healing it with a little regeneration energy. Searching for Rory in the Quay, they found him in a room where an old Rory died before their eyes. The Doctor realised the Angels took over Manhattan and transported people into the past, trapping them in the Quay to feed every time they tried escaping. To prevent the Angels from taking Rory, Amy and he jumped off the roof, creating a paradox that destroyed the Angels. The Doctor, Rory, Amy and River ended up in a New York graveyard in 2012, alive. Relieved, they decided to go on a family outing, but before they entered the TARDIS, Rory found his own grave and was sent back by a surviving Angel. Amy, devastated, allowed the Angel to touch her, sending her to Rory. This caused a fixed point where the Doctor couldn't rescue them. Rory's grave changed to reflect Amy's death, both of them as an old man and woman. Completely devastated, the Doctor asked River to travel with him full-time. She refused but promised to have Amy add an afterword to her yet-to-be-written book when she sent it to her for publishing. The Doctor raced out to get the book's last page, which he previously tore out. He found a message from Amy saying she and Rory loved him, and had lived a long and happy life. She asked him to go back and tell her younger self of their adventures as well as to find a new companion. (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan) Retirement The despair from losing her and Rory led the Doctor to eventually retire from his constant adventuring and settle down in Victorian England. As they lived in the same time period as him, Vastra, Jenny Flint and Strax tried constantly to get the old Doctor back by explaining weird happenings that could pique his interest. However, most of them were unimportant or mediocre, and no matter how often the Doctor told them he had retired, they kept trying. (DW: The Great Detective) However, the Doctor soon began investigating the snow in London, which had a telepathic quality to it. It meant that the snow could remember, and could even form imitations of other things. The Doctor met a woman named Clara one day while searching London. Clara grew a fast attachment to him, both out of curiosity of who he was and what the snow was. Clara was able to convince the Doctor to help investigate a pond at a house she was governing for, only for them to discover that the previous governess, who had died in the pool and had been trapped when it froze, had came back as an ice duplication. With the help of Vastra, Strax and Jenny, the Doctor was able to stop the snowman invasion, but at one cost; Clara was killed by the Governess. During Clara's funeral, the Doctor learned that the entity he had faced was the same Intelligence that he had encountered in his second incarnation. He then went to Clara's grave where he finally learned her full name, Clara Oswin Oswald. Recognising her as the same woman he had met in the Dalek Asylum, the Doctor set off to find his new companion, convinced that there was another version of her somewhere in the Universe. (DW: The Snowmen) The "Clara" Mystery . Gallifrey Falls No More . Protecting Christmas . Death . . Undated events *The Eleventh Doctor investigated the Flesh. (REF: The Lesson of the Unholy Water) *The Eleventh Doctor and River Song met Cleopatra, whom the duo considered a pushover after River pointed a gun at the Egyptian Queen. (DW: The Wedding of River Song) *The Eleventh Doctor had an encounter with the Daleks that resulted in the destruction of Albert Einstein's toothbrush. (DW: Death Is the Only Answer) *The Eleventh Doctor attended a party at Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge with his two friends Santa Clause and Albert Einstein. They took a picture together, which the Doctor later used it to prove to a boy that Santa existed. (DW: A Christmas Carol) *The Eleventh Doctor, with Amy Pond, discovered a decapitated king was not the robot duplicate of himself and reattached his head, somehow keeping him alive. (DW: The Doctor's Wife) *The Eleventh Doctor entered the 2074 Anti-Grav Olympics, using an anti-gravity motorbike, but came last in the competition. (DW: The Bells of Saint John) *The Doctor, having used up all his regenerations, experimented with ways to break the twelve-regeneration limit imposed on Time Lords by Rassilon. Using a satellite orbiting Etarho, his experiments ended up creating the Valeyard. (BFA: Trial of the Valeyard) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality . ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿. Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes * Category:The Doctor (Earth-12) Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords